Twilight New Moon
by RosieRedsie
Summary: I don't own this story al rights go to Stephany Meyer. This is a unique way Bella could've turned out after Edward left .Bella also knows Jake is a wolf. And a vampire changed her but she doesn't glow in the sun but she needs a daylight ring.


Twilight New Moon

 _I_ _don't_ _own this story al rights_ _go to_ _Stephany Meyer. This is a unique way Bella could've turned out after Edward left .Bella also knows Jake is a wolf. And a vampire shanged her but she doesn't glow in the sun but she_ _needs_ _a daylight ring._

I woke up in my bed with my dad next to me . "Bella are you ok !" My dad asked in a frantic state. "Dad I'm fine I just need time" I got up and went to shower but stoped and turned "thanks dad" I smiled at him and he smiled back and I go to shower.  
I remember how that gay bit me last night how good it felt his name was Dracula but he told me that he did that to protect me while he is gone and he wil come for me .  
I think of how Edward said he doesn't want me and how he left me in the woods while knowing there is a killer vampire out there looking for me . At first I was just sad and now I am hurt because of the betrayal. But now I don't even care about him . I am Bella Swan and no one wil hurt me again and if they do there wil be conseceunces I am a different kind of vampire.  
I get dressed and head out to the mall for new clothes wich would show my new personality.

When I get back home Jake is standing there waiting for me . I got out of my truck and headed straight into the house with Jake following me . I got into my room and he asked "Bella are you ok" I just stair at him and he grabs hold of me and hugs me .

"Thanks I needed that" he smiles and then sees the bags with the new clothes "What's with that ?" I look at what he's pointing at " Ow well I want to start new and fresh with that leech out of my life nonow " he smiles "Wel I heard he isn't leaving anymore he's probably gonna ask you back. " I stair shocked at him "You think I would go out with him again he left me alone in the cold woods "

"Wel he is still gonna try " I get a grin and walk closer toe Jake "Not if I have a new boyfriend a boyfriend who is warm and who is a wolf " Jake stares at me in shock "Uhm you want to be my girlfriend " I get on my tiptoes and kiss him . "Well that blood sucker better stay away from you now . Your myne and I am yours. I don't share what's myne. " I walk close to him "I am a vampire but not one like Edward I'm a different kind of vampire. I am warm and I kan eat food . But do you stil want me now that you know ." He looks shocked but he grabs me and holds my face and kisses me " You accepted me how i was the less I can do is accept you aswell and I do because I love you. " He moves me to my bed I get in but grab his hand "Stay with me " he smiles and gets in with me and holds me close "Always Bella always ." With that said we both fell asleep.

I woke up and saw Jake was already gone . I got dressed and headed to school I saw Edward and the Cullens and Jake also .

Edward came towards my truck but when I got out he stopped and stared in shock. At what I look like and I saw Jake openly gawk at how I look . I went to the back and sat on my truck and waited for Jake to come to me And for Edward to recover. Jake came running to me and grabbed me of the truck and hugs me . While smirking at a mad Edward. To make things clear of who I belong to he said "Ready to go girlfriend " I look at him with a raised brow "Shure am , and you" he grabs my hand and we leave on for school.

After school wen Jake and I got home Edward was waiting there but when he saw Jake he went in for a fight.

I tried to stop them but my dad did it in the end by dragging Edward to the police station. I kissed Jake and left with my dad .

When dad got Edward calmed down and told him not to come near me or Jake we al left the place but Edward said see you later and that desturbed me .

"No you won't kid I just warned you to stay away " my sad yelled after him .

Dad and I got home . I went to my room and almost screamed at Jake lying on my bed . "Hey nice af you for staying " he smiled at me as I got in next to him "What did you think I was gonna leave you alone hell no " I smiled and kissed him . We fell asleep. And I knew this is my new beginning. The beginning of ruining Edward Cullen . Little does the Cullens know I am a vampire the one who can bring their deaths.


End file.
